1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improving duplicate memory page detection across multiple guest operating systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to using memory page checksum values that are generated and received from the guest operating systems to detect duplicate memory page utilization amongst the guest operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system may utilize a hypervisor for allowing multiple operating systems to concurrently run on a host computer. Some hypervisors attempt to share duplicate memory pages from different guest operating systems in an effort to reduce the amount of memory needed to host each of the guests on one system. The invention described herein pertains to improving the detection of multiple guest operating systems utilizing duplicate memory pages.